Finn
|games = ''Disney INFINITY'' series Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens Disney Emoji Blitz Star Wars Battlefront II Star Wars: Force Arena |actor = John Boyega |voice = John BoyegaD23 2015: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Set Revealed for Disney Infinity 3.0 |alias = FN-2187 Eight-Seven |personality = Kind, nice, brave, heroic, smart, empathetic, good-hearted, dutiful, noble, well-meaning, selfless, honorable, fearful (formerly), timid (formerly) |appearance = |occupation = First Order Stormtrooper (formerly) Member of the Resistance |alignment = Neutral, later good |affiliations = First Order (formerly) Resistance |friends = Rey, Poe Dameron, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Rose Tico, C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, DJ (formerly) |enemies = Unkar Plutt, Kylo Ren, Hux, Captain Phasma, First Order, DJ |likes = Safety, Poe Dameron, Rey |dislikes = Danger, losing his friends, conflict, immorality, hurting innocents, First Order |paraphernalia = Blaster rifle Lightsaber (formerly)|Blaster rifle]] Lightsaber (formerly) |fate = |quote = "The name's Finn, and I'm in charge now." "We go back to Jakku, we die!" "I was raised to fight. For the first time, I had something to fight for."|powers = Expert marksman Weapons expert Exper hand-to-hand combatant Lightsaber skills}} Finn (formerly known as FN-2187) is the male protagonist of the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy. He was a First Order Stormtrooper, but after learning about the evils that the Order has committed, he deserts it, saves the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron, from the First Order, and meets the scavenger Rey on Jakku. However, he becomes wanted by the First Order for defecting, and ends up joining the Resistance effort. Background Personality Raised to be a soldier, Finn is inexperienced to the world outside of the First Order, and knew nothing else but to be dutiful to his officers and trust in the First Order's goals. Compared to most Stormtroopers, he is still protective, intelligent, and strong enough that at one point he was considered to be one of the best Stormtroopers. Despite this regard, Finn is friendly and cared about his comrades enough to risk his own life for their safety. But Finn's loyalties changed when he witnessed his first field operation on Jakku watching the destruction and massacre of many innocent villagers by the First Order, including the death of a fellow Stormtrooper he had known personally. Seeing the true nature of his superiors caused Finn to start questioning who he was and wanted to abandon the life he had with the Order from this disillusion. This decision, among most of his negative actions, stems from Finn's greatest shortcomings; the fear and stress that he had sustained from the First Order. These traits can lead him to sudden panic, deserting others out of cowardice, or refusal to keep fighting a conflict where he knows how dangerous the First Order can be. However, Finn is good-natured and has a sense of justice, honor and empathy. Though he can be influenced by his past fear, Finn goes out of his way to rescue others who are less fortunate, including Poe Dameron and Rey when the two were captured by the First Order. When learning of the bravery of the Resistance in the face of the First Order's brutality along with the influence of his friends' altruism, Finn becomes more confident in himself and officially joins the Resistance to protect the Galaxy from the First Order. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' As a former Stormtrooper, Finn is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster rifles. *'Weapons Proficiency:' As a former Stormtrooper, Finn is extremely skilled in melee combat. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As a former Stormtrooper, Finn is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite his lack of training and Force-sensitivity, Finn has some skills in lightsaber combat and is a highly gifted duelist. Finn was able to able to hold his own against a stormtrooper with a riot baton, despite being defeated, and was even able to hold his own against the Dark Jedi Kylo Ren, despite the latter being far more skilled and experience in lightsaber combat then he is. He was able to hold his own reasonably well for a relatively short period of time and even managed to lightly wound Ren's right shoulder. However, ultimately, Finn was defeated by Ren, who disarmed him of Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber and dealt him a severe wound to his back. Weapons and Equipment Blaster *'Blaster rifle:' Finn utilizes a Blaster rifle as his weapon of choice. Former Weapons and Equipment *'First Order stormtrooper armor:' Finn utilized First Order stormtrooper armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle. *'F-11D blaster rifle:' Finn utilized a F-11D blaster rifle as his weapon of choice. *'Lightsaber:' Finn first used Anakin Skywalker's (later Luke Skywalker's lightsaber against against a stormtrooper with a riot baton, he later used it against the Dark Jedi Kylo Ren, Anakin's grandson, but he was disarmed of this lightsaber (albeit Kylo did not destroy or damage it). Appearances ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Among his Stormtrooper comrades, Finn is deployed into a battle on Jakku as his first field mission to find information on the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker through a map. In the dawn of the battle, one of the Stormtroopers is shot down, Finn seeing this holds up the dying Stormtrooper in his arms before the soldier passes away. Panicking, Finn becomes overcome with stress over the heat of battle and finds himself unable to fire at the captured villagers. Back on the starship ''Finalizer, Finn suffers from the trauma but is ordered by Captain Phasma to return to his duties. Knowing that he will be sent to re-evaluation and his loyalty in the First Order broken, Finn chooses to rescue the hostage pilot Poe Dameron to desert the Order. The two manage to steal a TIE Fighter, during which Poe gives the trooper the new name Finn, but the TIE Fighter is shot and spirals down to Jakku's surface. Surviving the crash thanks to the TIE's ejection seats, Finn witnesses the TIE imploding with no trace of Poe to be found. Believing Poe to have died from the explosion, Finn discards his armor and treads through the desert, eventually finding his way to a settlement. There, he finds the BB-8 unit that belonged to Poe along with Rey, a desert scavenger. Immediately, the First Order appears and targets them, forcing the trio to escape the planet aboard the Millennium Falcon. Once in space, Finn convinces BB-8 to tell him where the Resistance base is to continue his facade. After the Falcon breaks down, they are abducted in a larger ship by the Falcon's previous owners, Han Solo and Chewbacca. Rey accidentally releases some rathtars which prove useful in their escape, as Han's dealings with a couple of gangs did not go so well, though she did rescue Finn at one point from one of the monsters. Han explains to them that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order, but went into exile after one of his students turned to the dark side and destroyed all that Luke built up. Han and Chewbacca take the trio to Takodana to meet with Maz Kanata. When Finn refuses to help the Resistance, Finn reveals his true identity as a Stormtrooper to Rey and asks her to leave with him so they can escape the conflict. When Rey declines, Finn wishes her luck and prepares to leave with a pirate away from Takodana. However, the First Order locates and attacks the group on Takodada, with Kylo Ren capturing Rey as well. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber that once belonged to Luke Skywalker, and instructs him to give it to Rey. Finn, Han, and Chewbacca then travel to the Resistance base on D'Qar, where he discovers Poe alive and well, having survived the crash on Jakku. Due to his knowledge of Starkiller Base's superweapon, Finn gives vital information on planning the attack. To rescue Rey and destroy the shield generator, Finn infiltrates the base with Solo and Chewbacca and capture Phasma, forcing her to deactivate the shields. When the trio reunite with Rey, she and Finn plant thermal detonators inside the base while witnessing Han confront Kylo, who is revealed to be Han's son Ben. After seeing Kylo murder his father, Finn and Rey fire at Ren in rage and try to escape, but are confronted by Kylo in the woods. After Kylo uses the Force to knock Rey unconscious, Finn uses Skywalker's lightsaber and engages in a fight against Kylo, much to the latter's anger. This also reveals to Kylo that Finn has defected. Finn holds his own for much of the fight, but due to his lack of Force-sensitivity, Kylo defeats and grievously injures him with help from his crossguard, but not before getting a shoulder wound. Rey claims the lightsaber and continues the fight for the unconscious Finn; she ultimately defeats Kylo and leaves him for dead as the planet falls apart. They are rescued by Chewbacca and escape to D'Qar. Due to his severe injuries, Finn is put onto intensive care at the Resistance base while under a coma. Before leaving on her journey to find Luke Skywalker, Rey wishes him a heartfelt goodbye and kisses the comatose Finn, thanking him for everything. Video games ''Disney INFINITY Finn appears in the [[Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition|third ''Disney INFINITY game]], as one of the playable characters in The Force Awakens Play Set. Relationships Rey Finn first met Rey on the planet Jakku, after he rescued Poe Dameron from the First Order. When it appeared the latter had apparently died in his rescue attempt, their relationship at first got off on the wrong foot, when Rey believed he had to stole BB-8's master's jacket, only for him correct them regarding what actually happened. She assumed he was a member of the Resistance. However, he did not reveal that he was actually a former member of the First Order, as he was ashamed what he had done for them. Over time, the two become good friends. When Finn finally revealed his true identity as a Stormtrooper to Rey, she was not angry with him for lying to her or about who he really was. When she was captured by Kylo Ren, he went to the Starkiller Base to rescue her, despite the fact that he did not know Rey for very long, when Rey is apparently killed by Ren, he tries to avenge Rey, only to be seriously injured by Ren. Han Solo Finn first met Han Solo after he and Rey barely escaped from the First Order'S military forces on the planet Jakku, he was amazed to learn that, Han fought with Rebel Alliance in Galactic Civil War, and is Luke Skywalker's old friend, over time, the two become good friends. When Finn finally revealed his true identity as a Stormtrooper to Han, he was not angry with him for lying to him or about who he really was. During their mission to rescue Rey and destroy the Starkiller Base, Han was killed by Kylo Ren, enraged by his friend's death, Finn tries to avenge Han's death, only to be seriously injured by Ren. Chewbacca Finn first met Chewbacca after he and Rey barely escaped from the First Order's military forces on the planet Jakku, During their escape from the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub, Chewbacca was injured, when Finn was attending to his injuries, the latter repeatedly tried to strangle him six times, which Finn became annoyed by, however, Chewbacca tried to strangle him, the seventh time, after he complained about how the Wookiee almost killed him, but Finn ultimately forgave him. Over time, the two become good friends. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren Finn and Ren have been enemies ever since he captured Rey and killed Han Solo. He became enraged when Finn used Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, when he stated that weapon belongs to him, Finn mocks Ren telling him to come and get it (unaware that he is in fact Anakin's grandson, and the lightsaber does rightfully belong to him), the two engaged in a lightsaber duel (as Finn was trying to avenge Han's death), although he was able to hold his own reasonably well for a relatively short period of time and even managed to lightly wound Ren's right shoulder. However, ultimately Finn was defeated by Ren, partly due to his lack of Force-sensitivity, and mainly because of the latter's superior experience and skills in lightsaber combat, as Ren disarmed him of Anakin's lightsaber and dealt him a severe wound to his back. Gallery Trivia *Prior to John Boyega's casting in the film, Finn was portrayed as Caucasian in many pieces of pre-production concept art. *Actors Ray Fisher and Jack O'Connell were on a shortlist for the role of Finn prior to John Boyega's casting *During the global casting call for Episode VII, Finn was referred to as "Thomas" in the audition scripts. *Finn's stormtrooper name FN-2187 is a reference to the cell serial number that Princess Leia was imprisoned in in Star Wars: A New Hope and the short film . External links *Finn on Wookieepedia References Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Swordsmen Category:Star Tours characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:First Order characters Category:Resistance characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral characters